Silver Bonds
by BlackTearAngel
Summary: love...is bond that can easily be broken and you've broken ours many times before. so why do i still love you? why do you think you can heal my heart after all you put me through?Then why don't we compromise and make these broken bronze bonds that were once a beautiful, shining gold, into a silver thread why do you make these silver bonds stronger? G27
1. Chapter 1

ok** i got the idea for this after watching K, yes it is an anime and it is awesome! so sit back relax and enjoy!**

_A Silver Bond_

_Chapter 1: The Painful Good-Bye_

Giotto's P.O.V-

it's been 1 year since me and Tsuna have gotten together. we've gone through a lot especially me being the heir the Vongola family, a mafia family. Tsuna was also a candidate but once they figured out my heritage they chose me instead. since then a few things have happened like...the battle with the Varia...then the future crisis...oh don't remind me about the heritage ceremony and the battle with the first guardian of the mist *shiver* i'm still in the hospital because of that guy! but one of the things i'm mostly great full for is..that tsuna hasn't found out about me being in the Mafia...

Tsuna's P.O.V-

He's told the girls, he's told his friends, he's even told my friends, but he doesn't tell me! his boyfriend! of course i would have been shocked but this is ridiculous! whether he is or isn't in the mafia i would still love him!.all the blood that will be splattered on his hands that breaks him he can come to me so i could comfort him and help him with the burden but how could i help him without knowing what was going on. when enough was enough i had to ask Reborn, Giotto's spartan baby tutor, what was going on. the result was me fuming mad all the way home. when i reached my bed room i didn't come out for the rest of the week. Everyone tried to get me to come out but i didn't listen to them. they even tried breaking down the door! when my mom had finally had enough and called my uncle, who i was really close too, to come down and talk to me. here is how it went...

_*flash back*_

_my uncle,Adolf K. Weisman(wise man ), knocked on my door (He's in his original form) "Tsu-kun it's me uncle Adolf. can you please let me in?" he says in a soft voice. in his other hand was some of his famous Swedish hot chocolate and cake. i uncurled my self from the ball i was in and opened the door for him due to the delicious smell of his cooking. he walks and puts the stuff on the table, "So what has happened? it's obvious that this has some thing to do with Giotto so...please tell me." he says in a voice of concern. i stood there with my bangs covering my red puffy eyes,"I thought he trusted me..." i whispered before i was pulled into a hug. "it's all right to cry and then you can tell me what happened i won't tell a soul." i cried for a long time. by the time i stopped our hot chocolate was cold. He could tell i was ready so he places his hand over the hot chocolate and a silver light shines and soon the hot chocolates were steaming hot again. he hands me one and i thank him before i begin the story of how it all happened. once i finished he looked at me knowingly, "Yes you should be upset with him especially since you expect him to tell you the truth but he had his reasons doing so, all he wanted to do was protect you and nothing else and do you know where he gets the power and resolve to protect you?" i shake my head. " it's its from the love you you give him." i stare at him before i begin to cry again. he hugs me again. while i cried he muttered something i didn't hear but if i focused on what he would have said i would have stopped him from tucking me in to sleep as he went down stairs and talked to his sister, or my mom, about me living with him. but then again...i would have asked any way after i had found out...about him leaving.  
_

_*end of flash back*  
_

i sighed as i looked the picture of me and Giotto at one of our many dates. i laughed as i remembered him running for his life as Reborn chased him with a bull through town and then he went into dying will mode to save me from a fall into the lake. i sighed as i grabbed my bag and headed for my door. i whispered "i'm off" one last time before i headed to the airport where my uncle awaited for me in his airship. where i will learn how to become the silver king with my uncle's guidance.

as i arrived i saw Giotto with his guardians talking and having a good time...with luggage? my heart shattered as i stood there wide eyed. he was going to leave without telling me? i shed a few tears before i pulled up my hood and walked up to him and slapped him across the face. they stood there shocked as i walked away with Giotto holding his cheek. as soon as the lost sight of me i took of my hood and rushed to my uncle's airship with tears in my eyes. he was leaving without me! how long did he think i would remain ignorant of the things around me!?how dumb does he think i am!? i could understand him not telling me about the mafia but him leaving?! that was it! i left with no regrets.

Giotto's P.O.V-

i stood there in shock and dumbfounded "You deserved that dame-Giotto." i turn to see my tutor Reborn with a disappointed look in his eyes. my eyes widen as i remember that person's face, it was Tsuna who had slapped me. i sunk down to the floor with concerned voices asking me what was wrong. i ignored them as i clutched my heart when i saw the promise ring i gave tsuna laying there in front of me. i grabbed it and clutched in my hands as i cried silently.

_i promise to tell you everything and always to be faithful...__ those words ranged through my head. i'm sorry Tsuna i hurt you deeply without my knowledge...so please forgive me... for being a fool. i am unworthy of being_..._yours..._

**well? i hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 of silver bond and i hope you continue to read the story. peace out suckers and until next time,  
**

**BTA  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion

Yo **sorry for the late update i hope you enjoy the chapter! so sit back, relax, and enjoy:**

* * *

_Silver Bonds_

_Chapter 2: Reunion of Broken Ones_

_Third P.O.V  
_

_7 years have past since their last meeting and Tsuna has to forget Giotto. During these years Tsuna and his friends: Gokudera ,Yamamoto ,Chrome ,Lambo Ryohei ,Mukuro ,Chrome, and Hibari have trained and worked hard to be called Kings_ (**note: that each one is the king of their own color of dying will flame except Tsuna and Ryohei (1)** and after a few years Kuroh brought a boy named Karasu with his black hair and red eyes, he befriended Tsuna and became the colorless king. The Kings have worked hard together and they have yet to discover the new Golden King. They have candidates and let just say Tsuna doesn't approve of one particular thing though: the golden king has to marry him. Tsuna was livid, hysterical, and ready to kill when he found out, I feel sorry for the maids who felt his wrath. He was livid for weeks. Yamamoto thought as he sliced through men that tried to kill. He had been on a mission when he thought of the past. "Today the day when it all began." He thought before a needle hits his neck a knocks him out. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna yells. Tsuna catches the needles that were aimed for him but couldn't get the ones that were thrown at his friends, "minna yelled before dodging more attacks directed at him.

70 minutes later tsuna's pov

its been an hour or so since my friends were knocked out. The men that had attacked us were part of one the many mafia families that wanted to use our powers for who knows what. I knock back another wave of men not noticing the other mafia family coming from behind. I felt a punch directed at the back of my neck making me fall over and go into a black world but before I did I caught a flash of blonde and orange and the words, "Tsuna...".

Giotto's pov

7 years. It's been 7 bloody years since he left and now he was in my arms asleep. I laughed bitterly. I took in his soft features, his soft spiky brown hair that reached his thighs, his porcelain skin, and his feminin curves. I took all in. The car ride was short and silent and took hi to my room before tsuna awoke, "NNnNgh..." his eyes snap open and pins me on the bed as a protective reflect. he stares at me before saying, "Giotto?" i smile. he lets go of me and just sits there staring wide-eyed. i pull him down under me and we just stare at each other. i gently caress his cheek as tears slowly fall down his cheek, "You were the one that knocked me out..why?" he asks. "Because i didn't want you to get hurt. The Tomesso family is a strong family and if we hadn't gotten word of them fighting the kings and before that my intuition flared. Now I know why." i smiles at him. After all these years I was happy after all the pain I still leaned down and kissed him. After that I was slapped, "Why did you do that.." I asked silently. " What right do you have to touch me, matter less kiss me!?" He yells at me. then hits ,literally, the tears he shed were tears of pain. "Tsu-" i started before i was interrupted by tsuna, "Dont Tsuna me! You were going to leave that night, you were going to leave me! And I wouldn't feel a thing?! Oh my god you are stupid! You should...you should..." He didn't say any thing else because his sobs were making so he couldn't speak.

did I hurt him this bad?

* * *

_1. what i meant by that was that each color flame that the guardians had was the color king they were, for example:  
_

_Gokudera:red king  
_

_Yamamoto:blue king  
_

_i hope that helped. and Ryohei is the orange king not the Golden king.  
_

_hope you enjoyed sorry for the late update but it was so hard to get back into the groove of this story. Until next time. _

_BTA_


	3. Notice

**Yo BTA here and im sorry to say that i can no longer publish chapters for this story because i can not think on how to continue this story but never fear i am giving this story up for adoption so if you're interested in this story and want it to continue you can PM me to sign up for the adoption of this story so please don't hate for this.**

**BTA**


	4. Silver Bonds update

**hey sorry this is not a chapter update but i am happy to tell you guys that ****_kakita101_**** she/he is an amazing writer, yes i do know since i have read some of her/his work, and i am really happy that she/he took it! it might take her awhile before she/he can get started on it but i will let you guys know when she/he does! so check her/him out some of her stories are;**

**blackbird **

**mafia row**

**raising a family**

**these are only a few of her/he stories and they are all KHR stories but she/he has waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more than just KHR stories too so check her/ him out and i will keep you posted!**


End file.
